Somehow
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Tsurugi estaba harto, no podía seguir escuchando el "¡De alguna manera, todo saldrá bien!" de Tenma. Porque él no creía que eso fuera cierto. Al menos esto que él sentía no podía llevarlo a nada bueno ¿o sí? Tenma/Tsurugi. Oneshot.


De todos los fics que podría estar terminando ahorita, me vengo a empezar un oneshot (drabble, excusa de fic, pónganle nombre). Y para acabarla es KyouTen! Pero bueno, pequeña idea que se me vino -w-

**Inazuma Eleven GO! (C) Level-5**

* * *

**"Somehow"**

**Tenma/Tsurugi**

**Oneshot**

Era otro día común para el equipo de fútbol de la escuela Raimon, hoy como tantos días, Tsurugi se encontraba descansando en los vestidores después del entrenamiento matutino. Aunque el resto del equipo todavía seguía practicando, él se había retirado primero.

¿La razón?

Había cierta persona a la que no se le podía acercar. Inconvenientemente, esa persona era su compañero de equipo y el ahora capitán. No era fácil evitarlo.

Tsurugi decidió darse una ducha, le ayudaría en gran manera a sus revueltos pensamientos.

Bajo el agua caliente intentó despejar su mente, todo lo que podía pensar orbitaba hacia lo mismo una y otra vez:

_Tenma Matsukaze._

Y el problema es que de un tiempo para acá le había pasado que cuando pensaba en él, su estómago se revolvía y su pecho se sentía pesado. Y además, últimamente, era rara la ocasión que no se encontraba perdido pensando en él.

Tsurugi nunca había sentido algo así, pero estaba muy seguro de lo que podría significar. Y ante tal dilema, su mente lo bombardeaba con posibles soluciones. Pero para él, ninguna era viable, ninguna haría que las cosas salieran _bien_.

Desde un principio Tenma había ocasionado en él reacciones distintas a cualquier otra persona. En un principio lo despreció demasiado, intentando tan intensamente de convencerlo de jugar futbol real. Y es que en aquél entonces se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad de la culpa del accidente de su hermano mayor.

Por eso, cuando se unió realmente al equipo de Raimon y jugó por el mismo, se dio cuenta de lo cierta que era la opinión de Matsukaze. Y poco a poco, aunque fuera de una manera discreta se convirtieron en amigos. A Kyousuke le hubiera gustado que todo quedara ahí, eso hubiera sido lo ideal. Pero no, estos sentimientos tuvieron que salir.

Cerró la llave de la regadera y tomó su toalla, comenzándose a secar.

_¿Porqué todo tiende a complicarse?_

No era sólo que el quisiera a alguien de su mismo sexo, eso realmente no le molestaba mucho, sino que...pues...¡era Tenma! Eso era todo lo que le hacía refrenarse y no querer ir por él. Porque él era una persona amable, ingenua, algo tonta, ¿porqué no?, decidida, apasionada, _buena_. Demasiadas cualidades que le decían que era demasiado para él. Y no es que Tsurugi fuera una de esas personas sin autoestima, pero ciertamente no era de las mejores personas que había por ahí.

Seguro que Tenma no podría aceptarlo como algo más de todas formas.

Tenma solía decirlo muy seguido. "¡De alguna manera, todo saldrá bien!" Pero ya se había cansado de escucharlo decir eso. No todo sale bien. El tenía más de una cosa para probarlo.

Se puso su ropa y guardó unas últimas cosas en su casillero. Estaba listo para irse cuando la puerta se abrió.

La persona a la que menos quería ver -aunque deseara más que nada estar con ella- apareció.

-Tenma.-susurró.

-Tsurugi, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿porqué lo preguntas?

-Porque te saliste a mitad del entrenamiento sin decir nada. ¿ocurre algo?

El peliazul frunció el entrecejo.-No...

Tenma torció la boca, indignado de que Tsurugi no le dijera la verdad.

-¡Sé que tienes un problema! Lo puedo ver. Puedes decirme, soy tu amigo ¿no? O bueno, yo me considero eso-murmuró lo último. -Pero a veces ayuda platicar de tus problemas.-sonrió.

-No me ocurre nada...de todas formas, no creo que tú seas el más adecuado para esto.

-¿Ah, no?- alzó una ceja.-Pues yo sólo quería ayudarte. Me preocupó verte salir tan repentinamente de la práctica, pensé que tal vez habías tenido problemas...con tu hermano.

Tsurugi se sorprendió por su estamento.-No, mi hermano está bien.-sonrió levemente.

-Me alegro, pero ¿entonces?

Tsurugi se negó a hablar y sólo miró el techo. Tenma esperó un poco, creyendo que tarde o temprano le diría. Pero como no se escuchó ni pío por más de 10 minutos, desistió. De todas formas se les haría tarde para las clases.

-Bien. Si no me quieres decir ahorita está bien. ¿Vendrás a la práctica después de la escuela?

-No lo sé.

-¡Vamos!-se quejó el otro.-No sé que te ocurre, ¡pero todo va a salir bien! No dejes de jugar soccer por ello.

-No es verdad.

A Tenma le tomó por sorpresa aquello.-¿Eh?

-No va a salir bien.

El moreno frunció las cejas.

-Todo sale bien, siempre. Pero tu debes encontrar la manera. Debes saber que vas a hacer.

-No puedo hacer nada, nada va a salir bien.

-¡Tsurugi! De alguna manera, todo...

-No.-lo interrumpió.

-Saldrá...

-NO.

-Bi-

-¡Deja de decir eso!-explotó.- Es la mayor mentira del mundo. Este amor hacia a ti no puede tener un buen final.-le gritó.

Tenma lo vio en confusión, él mismo estaba confundido.

¡Pero qué era lo que estaba haciendo! Todo esto en su interior por fin lo estaba trastornando.

Frustrado, dio un chasquido de dientes y se dirigió a la salida. La puerta metálica se abrió y caminó fuera de la habitación.

_Quisiera ver si después de esto todavía cree que algo saldrá bien, _suspiró.

Sin embargo, antes de cerrarse la puerta detrás de él, vio de reojo al moreno, quien extrañamente sonreía. Y alcanzó a escuchar una última cosa:

-Y ¿porqué no?

* * *

Cómo me gusta terminar los oneshots así. OuO

Sí, ya sé, es corto, sin mucha trama, pero fue una idea que no encontré forma de desarrollarla más explícita.

Así que gracias por leer y cualquier comentario es bien aceptado.


End file.
